User talk:DannyOltageBD
A message in response to Kotsu's talk page This message is to you and anyone else from Kingdom Hearts Wiki who happens to see this in response to the message you left Kotsu. I don't mean to be rude in any way, but majority of the admins at KH3D:DDD Wiki are biased given the fact they are one-sided in defending their wiki and not seeing the other's point of view. First of all, I would like to point out that Kotsu is not a regular member of Anime Arts. A long time ago, he did go on chat more and created a character, and now he goes there every once in a great, great while and comments or chats. But he never once created a page or supported a page that generally offended another user. He's not a child like most of the users from AA. You can't accuse Kotsu for the invasions that took place. I would also like to point out that he was not the one who banned your wiki's users from there. And to your other comment, we never said RK, aka Carnage stole blog ideas from AA or for KH3DDDD. We were purely stating an example of his general theft with lack of consensus or credit. And to my next point, why are you saying the code was stolen from Anime Arts? Never once did someone make that accusation from my knowledge. If you check CouncilOrg's talk page here, I gave three pieces of hard evidence that RK took codes from other wikis for your wiki and claimed it all as his own. He literally copied and pasted the Chat's Party Mode from the Lego Message Boards Wiki, the Chat Header Message from Call of Duty Wiki, the global navigation header for your wiki from Xiaolinpedia, one of my wikis, and although it's not listed and I can't give the evidence right this moment, the rounded, colored moderator highlights on chat. As I said above about blog ideas -- we only refer to the fact he steals blog ideas in general. This is solely for the general proof that he steals things and acts like the ideas or, in the primary case, codes are his. At Dragon Ball Wiki, he has literally taken the idea for a blog that someone else made, put it into his own blog, and acted like he thought of the idea, but in a more egotistical, narcissistic, and arrogant way towards himself. Not once, but countless times. Going to your statement about sockpuppetry, I personally, as a human being, a Wikia editor, an experienced administrator across Wikia, and a Wikia Star (which I was accused by users at your wiki of not being), find that absolutely false. The admins at that wiki have banned and blocked users, such as myself, for being a sockpuppet of their old, no longer used, and most in which, disabled accounts which was obviously approved by Staff. In other words, all of the users that your wiki's admins blocked for abusing multiple accounts were banned for no reason. Never once did one of your admins see it in any interest to unban any of the users who did virtually nothing wrong. About you calling us hypocrites -- you are yet to give one solid example of how we are hypocrites. I, myself, have only made the claim of one admin being a hypocrite with factual evidence, but never the entire wiki. We didn't say you stole from AA at all. We say said admin stole from other wikis, which is true. Again, why are you telling Kotsu about the pages at Anime Arts? He didn't make them. He isn't an admin there. He doesn't support them. Why accuse him of all of this? That is entirely irrelevant to this whole petty feud. You are saying your administration in strong. I personally find that incorrect. I see a good team of administrators all non-biased, two-sided, constructive, and reasonable users who can make more valid and constructive arguments with evidence -- people who listen to reason as opposed to blatantly ignoring the second party. A team of good administrators isn't made up by users who make good pages. It's made up of reasonable human beings that always work to compromise. Good admins let banees and blockees defend themselves and in the least give them a heads up for such unneeded drastic measures. I will say, knowing the users from Anime Arts, most of the things you say about them is true and unfair, but it can't possibly be taken as worse as what your wiki is doing. Anime Arts a wiki to likely be closed because of its harassment, which can be dealt with by Staff. But that doesn't mean you have the right to go even lower than what they have done. Your wiki's administration has handled this whole thing with anything but suavity, and without even attempting to make decisions reasonably. Neither wiki should be attacking each other. AA should be able to listen to what it's been doing as far as Terms of Use violations and harassment, and notice it's being a hypocrite in two senses (what with the numerous accusations such as for invasions, and accusing your wiki of being full of hypocrites). I'm not taking your side either though. Your wiki has been entirely one-sided this entire situation and continues to only support itself as opposed to looking at both arguments, with the exception of one admin. I hope nothing I said came off as rude. Just know that never once did I blame this feud on one specific individual from either wiki, nor did I solely side on Anime Arts. And in the nicest of ways possible, I hope you thoroughly read this message before leaving an acknowledgement. I was very specific with how I worded everything to where everything I said was clear and nothing I said was so ambiguous to where it could be misinterpreted. From a third party user that supports neither wiki and hopes to end this feud and aim towards Kingdom Hearts having a more constructively reasonable administration. --[[User:Yami Arashi|'City♥']][[User talk:Yami Arashi|'Lights']][stars] 19:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC)